Darker Than Night
by imaginationawaits8008
Summary: After years of fighting crime a girl makes a lot of enemies. What if all Stacey's enemies; some of the biggest crooks in the world band together in form of a league? Their first target is Stacey. What happens when the same group experiment with toxins that can sharpen your mind, and strengthen the weakest muscles? Will Stacey get caught or will this Blackbird fly from their grasp?
1. Scattering Birds

**This is my first FanFiction, so I am an amateur. I welcome constructive criticism, I mostly focus on Nightwing and my OC, Stacey Adams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice just my OC's Stacey Adams and Scarlett Adams.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

I sat there in silence after being kidnapped by Two Face Black Canary had insisted on counselling. I was fine though Two Face was my uncle most of the stuff that he did to me I had experienced or seen before which was kind of sad. But Nightwing insisted that I could be holding some kind hidden emotion, "Black I am going to be straight with you, I don't have a problem I have been kidnapped before you know that, we do counselling every time and every time we come up with nothing." She couldn't help but let out a smile she knew I was only there to appease her and Nightwing. "I just want to know..." She started Nightwing sprinted into the room "Stacey hurry we need to get out of here! "He yelled "What?" before he could answer my question crashes and screams where approaching the door I reached for the handle but Nightwing pulled me back. A giant hairy hand pushed through the door claws sharp and dangerous, I step back "You are right we should go!" Black says. "But what about the people out there?" I ask "I'll explain later." and as a huge hairy ugly creature burst through the door we jumped out of a window glass crashing everywhere. I grab Black and Nightwing, spreading my pure white wings, I start to fly off. Suddenly something huge and heavy jumps after me onto my back and wings scratching furiously. I screamed in pain, my wings involuntarily folded up and disappear but I didn't need my wings to fly I inherited Superman's power of flight. I try to shake off the monster and control my flight, I preferred to fly with my wings but I managed to keep control, whatever was on my back jumped back to the window the blood from my deep cuts seeped into my clothes and dribbled down my back and sides. My vision blackens around the edges I had to stay conscious for Nightwing and Black, I shake my head. Flying towards a small forest struggling to see now, I dip down to the ground before I lost my consciousness. "Stacey!" Nightwing scream was the last thing I could remember.

**Black Canary's POV**

"Stacey!" Nightwing screamed. I look around I really wish I had some kind of cool weapons for this situation (I knew I was going to regret not taking up Batman's weapon offer) but Nightwing beats me to the post. Sending a grappling hook to a tree obviously though he was too worried about Stacey or had never used a grappling hook in this kind of environment. Because we battled through some trees and bash into a rather thick tree trunk. Nightwing set us on the ground carrying Stacey, I try to calm my heart, I was about to puff a sarcastic remark about his flying. When a gunshot rattles the forest. "What is going on?" I question Nightwing. "We need to run." Nightwing yells urgently ignoring my question. We run into the trees disguising ourselves in shadow.

**Nightwing's POV **

I run through the trees Stacey jostling around in my arms I tighten my grip. Today had been a crazy one. All I knew now is Stacey needed to watch out some of the best crooks are out to get her. You would think this happens to her often and it does but this time it's ten times more dangerous.

**Stacey's POV**

I blink my eyes open I was being jostled around, I look up I was in the arms of Nightwing. What was going on? He noticed I was awake, "How are you going?" His voice seemed distance. Dizziness washed over me I wanted to faint again but I needed answers. "Are you well enough to climb a tree?" He asked. Dazed and confused I open my mouth "Why?" Nightwing sent a look behind him scanning for someone. "Because I can tell you what's going on in the safety of a tree." I nod "I will fly up there." I am about to spread my wings when Nightwing stops me. "Not with your wings." Before I could ask why I remembered in flashes the attack it all came back to me this eliminated questions but raised so many more.

**Black Canary's POV**

"We need to run!" I sprinted off into the forest sticking to the shadows. The gunshot had rattled the forest and myself how did a peaceful morning full of easy counselling turn into this. But my thoughts where rudely interrupted by the sounds of trees crashing to the ground. "Quick we need to find her." I heard male voices. No way where they going to catch this bird, I put speed on sprinting faster at speeds the flash would be impressed of.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

Nightwing and I are perched gracefully on a treetop, he had insisted on patching my wounds up but there wasn't much point (I'm a fast healer). He is explaining what happened in the office but I already remembered this part by now, what I wanted to know was why and who. He pauses but before I can demand for an explanation he beats me to it. Sighing he starts "I guess you want an explanation, I don't what's going on exactly what's happening but it started this morning. I was doing some work with Batman, Robin and Batgirl. We were investigating a meeting between some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. We picked up some information that was quite disturbing. First they are working on humans to turn them into superhuman monsters some of their test subjects went wrong too resulting in things I couldn't explain. Second they are all after... You, I caught some information, they want to experiment on you, turn you into a weapon, make you do horrible deeds, and then leave you for dead once you have done their most important assignments. We were discovered after that but all this is all an endless hunt for you. After this I went to you and Black Canary, I recognised someone outside realising it was one of the people kidnapped and tested on and he was dangerous they control him like a puppet, he has powers to turn into a... monster with multiple animal skills that was what attacked us." he breathed deeply running his fingers through his hair, worry lingered in his unmasked blue eyes. I wanted to reassure him we could get through this but I knew all together these guys where more dangerous then I cared to admit. Then it hit me if they are working together so do we. "We need to work together with the league and the team this isn't just a threat to me these villains could hurt innocence trying to get to me. We need to get help from them; together we can stop this threat." Nightwing nodded "And I think Black will back us up." for the first time that day we grin at each other.

**3rd Person**

Black certainly wasn't grinning she was running away from unseen but heard villains. She was busying worrying about Nightwing and Stacey when she ran into Two Face and may I say this person freaked her out.

**Black Canary's POV**

"Two Face!" I yell shocked and surprised I should've concentrated on where I was running. I back away I needed to alert the justice league but I just back into Harley Quinn. "Leaving so soon. No No No I think Mr J will want to play with you little birdy." I let out a Canary cry she covers her ears and crumples to the ground. I sprint off "Don't help me, get her you idiot!" that's the last thing I hear before I am wacked across the head.

**Stacey's POV**

Nightwing and I were running around trying to find Black Canary as soon as Nightwing told me what was going on I wanted to get out of that forest as fast as possible but we had to find Black. That's when I spot her but she had company, Harley Quinn and Two Face where being scolded by The Joker who was holding an unconscious Black who housed a gash on her forehead I jump about to go into battle but Nightwing catches my foot. Where had he snuck up from? "We will go report to the league and team and come back. With their help we can beat these villains." and he disappears into the forest again. I follow him on the grounds that I knew he would kill me if I didn't follow.

**Stacey's POV**

We arrive at the cave soon after our discovery, luckily Batman was there talking to the team. "BLACKKIDNAPPEDEVILVILLIANSWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMENOWTHEYHAVEBLACK." I yelled and probably sped up with the super speed I got from the flash. "Slow down." Batman said calmly. "Black has been kidnapped by the evil gang of villains that are after me thanks for telling me that by the way." I sat there panicking while Nightwing had a word with Batman. Now I am normally level headed in a crisis but I wondered something. What if they threaten the people I love so I will willingly go to them if they do that I may save the ones I love but it will result in me killing millions and most likely them too (so technically they wouldn't be saved). I held my head in my hands my tan arms felt weak and helpless, my chocolate brown hair spilled into piles on my lap. I stretch my long legs out trying to relax, when Nightwing returns I give him my Batman glare unfazed at my team members rants. Nightwing grinned at me trying to put me at ease but it was a hard, I was jumpy and unsure about the choices I might have to make.

**Nightwing's POV**

I had never seen Stacey so unsettled in all my life. She was normally the one always level headed in a crisis in leader mode ordering people to do things that will put a carefully crafted plan into action. Now she looked lost and I knew this is what the bad guys wanted a vulnerable Stacey to easily manipulate. I grin at her trying to tell her that all was alright but in return she gave me a Batman glare something she had inherited from another one of her uncles. I talked to her trying to reassure her that she is fine, then I say the line that she loved. "Get truaght or get dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this story.<strong>

**I appreciate Follow, Favs, Reviews and constructive ****criticism. I think every review counts and I am thankful to anyone who uses some of their valuable time to leave a review.**

**PM me any questions.**


	2. Not Blackmail A trade

**Okay so you guys all pointed out my grammar and I know, but what can I say I was never the best grammar student. So thanks for putting up with my horrible grammar, in this chapter I tried to change my grammar a bit more but I am 100% positive that you will see grammar mistakes.**

**And thanks for all the reviews it brought a tear to my eye. Thanks for all the follows and favourites too I really appreciate it, I have been replying to any reviews sent to me too. **

**Also reply to a PM sent to me this is set after season 2 but Mount Justice is still around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice just my OC's Stacey and Scarlett Adams.**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter and latest installment of Darker Than Night.**

**Happy Reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

I smiled at him he knew that I loved that line. I always loved the way he would take parts off words and make new ones. I grin the day wasn't that grim, we just needed to unpack the problem. "Batman you contact the Justice League emergency meeting here. Wonder girl alert the team, Nightwing I need you to do a little research!" I grin evilly, Nightwing nods "Aye aye captain." I was back to my old self I felt better already.

**Nightwing's POV**

I was clicking away on my keyboard Stace had me looking at some very interesting information on one of the bad guys. "You are going to blackmail them for Canary! Evil." I laughed, her plan was pretty good actually.

"It's not blackmail just a nice little trade, information for a Canary." She replied.

"How do you know this guy will be in the group we didn't see him and he is a fairly new to the villain world."

"Trust me this guy will be there, the main reason for this blackmail information is his grudge against me now I think I know where I can find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

I jumped onto the building rooftop, a hero was standing on the opposing building just watching. I jump to the nearby building, "Saviour how are you going?" I acted as if all was normal but if I was truthful I was a little worried the plan would fall through. The first time I heard his name 'Saviour' I scoffed what kind of name is that, I passed him file. He looked it over sifting through the contents.

"How dare you? You won't get away with anything."

"Actually we will Saviour or should I call you villain. Unless you give us Black Canary." Now in the folder was some photos that proved the super villain, 'villain' was also the superhero Saviour both names where so bland, 'villain seriously'. Right now I was silently praying he didn't ask me to tell him his motive, because though I had theories, I had no positive ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Canary's POV<strong>

I struggled against my bounds they scratched and dug into my wrists. A light flicked on "Time to see Mr J birdy." I refused to move but I open my eyes to see Harley.

"Fine don't come but trust me this will make life worse for you. I am going to get Mr J be careful birdy don't want to break your wings."

I looked around for a means of escape. Then it caught my eye a tiny sharp edge of a jutting out tile. I jump over and rubbed my restraints against them. Then the door creaked and swung open oh great villain. He walked up to me a thick sharp butcher's knife. I try to cower away but my bounds where caught on the tile I thrash around trying to pull free I trip. The knife is raise above his head and slammed hard down the bone crunching sound rippled down my spine. I pen my closed eyes a minute later realising there was no blood, I wasn't dead but my bounds had dropped Villain dropped something else and walked out. It was instructions on how to get out unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

I sat in the big lounge room at the cave my sister had come down from the planet that we owned. Actually I was queen and my sister was princess but since I spent most of time on earth she run the planet we like to call the party planet. She had agreed to help us. I was explaining the situation, I told her to be especially careful I knew the Joker and all the other villains will try to get to the ones I love so he can get to me. I had argued with the whole team and the league that I needed to do this alone. I really wanted their help but I didn't want to risk putting them in danger to help me. They called my sister and she smacked some sense into she literally smacked me when I was hysterically talking about the situation.

**Batman's POV**

I walked into the lounge room where Nightwing had joined a calmer Stacey and her sister Scarlett.

"Nightwing and Stacey you two will be moving from your house to a secret location that is under league protection and Scarlett you can stay there as well or you are invited to stay here at the cave. But for the moment I have some news to show you"

A holographic screen pulled up and a video was showed G. Gordon Godfrey and Cat Grant talking about another video taken by them that came up on the screen seemed like quite a scare was going around. A group of supervillains where hanging around terrorising towns they where showing a video of them in Gotham Two Face looked up directly at the screen.

"You know who you are and if you want this to stop I would surrender yourself or more is to come." and he sent a fist at the camera. This couldn't be good.

**Nightwing's POV**

Batman was standing in the lounge room at the cave as usual dishing out bad news. I felt bad about Stacey after her parents death Stacey had blamed herself I really don't think she could stand if other people died because of this. I just felt in this state she is vulnerable, I look at her since she found out the news she has been in leader mode or hysterical mode. I set my hand on her shoulder. she didn't seem to be listening to Bat's anymore until her sister asked to live with us while we were living at our secret location, she let out a grin.

**Black Canary's POV**

I ran and ran I had gotten out of my prison but people were being sent out after me. That's when the superhero who I liked to call fake superhero 'Saviour' jumped out from somewhere and fought off some people "GO!" He yelled I wanted to help but his tone sounded like it would pain him if I helped. I run and run never looking back.

**Scarlett's (Stacey's Sister) POV**

The flash of the zeta tubes brightened the dark sky. Nightwing, Stace and I had been zeta beamed to our location where I notice our escorts. Superman and Martian Manhunter, I smiled at them we were in Australia mine and Stacey's home town. Stace had cleaned herself up and she seemed like her old self again. All that bad news shocked her. She was better now she smiled at Superman another one of her uncles, we then were lead away keeping in the shadows silent and deadly. Outside the house we were going to be living in was Roy Harper (the clone/Red Arrow) who was a really close friend of Stace and Kid Flash. We entered the house some of our belongings were scattered around sitting in boxes around the place. We made an agreement to unpack them tomorrow and went off to bed.

**Nightwing's POV**

Stacey had drifted off to sleep quickly her warm breath tickling my neck, but I couldn't sleep I was worrying about Stace. I couldn't lose Stace she was all I had left. She snuffled slightly and I pulled her closer to me her face was now resting on my chest. I kiss her on the head and slowly drift off to sleep.

**Stacey's POV**

CLASH, BANG CRASH! Nightwing sat up suddenly throwing me off him. "What was that?" my sister ran into the room. "I will go investigate."

I wake up fully. "No you can't go alone and I am guessing you won't let me go alone... Let's go together."

I pull on a dressing gown. Nightwing jumped up only in his boxers. "Don't you want to put a t-shirt on?" I ask and he pulls something on.

We slip on our domino masks in case it is a villain. We walk out a bang comes from the kitchen.

"Shut up you idiot they are asleep." a male voice hisses.

I relax as I step around the corner "Superman wouldn't be too happy about you guys eating on the job." They both jumped. Kid Flash grinned sheepishly; Red muttered something about him being noisy. "You guys should've just asked."

"Still got an appetite from travelling to another dimensions."

In a nutshell he is talking about when the alien invasion ended but they left some earth destroyers we immobilized them with lexcorp goods, but one was too out of control so the three speedsters Flash, Impulse and Kid Flash and myself had to run around changing direction of the impulse. KF took too many hits from the electric pulse due to his slower speed he 'died' but he disappeared, no body. Turns out the speedsters had ripped a whole in the seams of dimensions the thing that keeps them separate. And was transported to another dimension. In Nightwing and my time off after the invasion we found this out and helped him get back. Poor impulse went back from his promotion as Kid Flash to Impulse and Kid Flash decided that he and Artemis would rejoin the team. Everyone was overjoyed about that Kid Flash was alive, after he and Artemis rejoined the team. "

KF that was months ago." Red said.

"Where's Artemis shouldn't you be home with her?" I asked KF

"My wife is counselling Green arrow his heart broken that his wife was taken."

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up with a start a huge racket was coming from somewhere in the house I run down the hall to Stace and Nightwing's room. "What was that?" my sister looked dazed and sleepy.

"I will go investigate." Nightwing comments Stace seems to wake up more.

"No you can't go alone and I am guessing you won't let me go alone... Let's go together." She pulled on a dressing gown. Nightwing jumped up only in his boxer shorts.

"Don't you want to put a t-shirt on?" Stace asks and he pulls something on.

We slip on our domino masks in case it is a villain. We walk out a bang comes from the kitchen.

"Shut up you idiot they are asleep." a male voice hisses. I tense we needed to protect Stacey. I turn into the kitchen Kid Flash is standing there grinned sheepishly, Red muttered something about him being noisy. "You guys should've just asked." Stacey folds her arms.

"Still got an appetite from travelling to another dimensions." Kid Flash Said. "KF that was months ago." Red said. "Where's Artemis?" Stace asks KF

"My wife is counselling Green arrow his heart broken that his wife was taken."

My ears pricked and Stacey's did too, another sound was coming out from the front bangs and crashes. A man runs into the house yelling at KF and Red. What was going on? He turns to us another man runs in yelling too. Nightwing moves in front of Stace and I protectively. "Wait!" Stacey spoke up. "We turned to her, Manhunter and Superman you still are in civilian disguise." Martian Manhunter morphed both of them back to their usual look they were all meant to be in civilian so the house wasn't brought any unnecessary attention. The elders scolded the younger heroes, Stace had fallen asleep on a chair I guess being hysterical gets a lot out of you. Nightwing picks her up and we all go back to bed or monitor duty.

**Black Canary's POV**

I was running, running sweat pour down my face I need to stop my legs scream for mercy, I was never going jogging again. I stumble on a tree branch realising I am where I was caught I searched the ground knowing I dropped my earpiece that I could contact the league on here. I felt it cold under my fingers and pick it up. Sticking it in my ear I press it and am talking to Batman he grabs my coordinates and he was on his way I could hear people's feet crunching branches and leaves behind me. I twist around, and a knife is pointed at my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Please review, follow, and favourite it is appreciated. **

**If you have any advice for me please tell me through reviews or PM's.**

**Thanks.**


	3. From Black to Scarlett

**This is the latest chapter of Darker Than Night.**

**Hope you like it please Review, Follow and Favourite and feel welcome to PM me any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just my OC Stacey and Scarlett Adams.**

**I haven't mentioned this yet but in future chapters I will be changing constantly from real names to hero names. **

**And Stacey's hero name is Blackbird and Scarlett's (who is Stacey's protege) hero name is Red Finch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

I was getting cabin fever and it had only been a day. No one would let me out of the house, we weren't even allowed to do any research in case someone tracks it back to the house. We were playing cards trying to past the time but it seemed to be making it slower. "Batman will be visiting you soon." someone said on the intercom Nightwing won again. How was he so good at cards? But known us even reacted as I started to deal out cards again. Oh Boy this is going to be a long stay,

**Batman's POV**

I flew in the Batplane down to Black's coordinates no one was there was a lot of wreckage, big and deep footprints scattered the ground many people had recently walked on the ground, blood was smeared everywhere Blacks earpiece lay on the ground covered in blood. I inspected it taking a sample the blood type was the same as black Canary but patches where hers patches where other peoples I walk around I inspect the ground boots had left footprints I followed soon realising there was a trail of blood thicker and thicker the further I went.

I enter a clearing fallen, unconscious bodies of Joker and Two Face cronies lay around. Then I see it the black Canary turned crimson by its own blood so much she was swimming in her own blood. I rush to her feeling her pulse it was there but weak, I quickly glance at her wounds she had not only been stabbed but shot. I pick her up and run to the bat plane.

I put the plane on auto pilot and try to treat Blacks wounds as best I could until we got to the bat cave. Alfred managed to treat her wounds fully but he commented she almost lost enough blood to need a transfusion. When she woke up she saw him stitching her up for a deep cut on her ankle. "Thank you Alfred." she said.

"Any time madam Dinah." and he disappeared off.

**Stacey's POV**

That's it I was going to get out of this place before it killed me. I used my Martian abilities to change my appearance and sneak past Superman and Red Arrow, careful not to encounter Martian Manhunter who might relies I am Stacey not some random person I was posing as. Once I am out of reach I run to the zeta tubes.

Stepping into the old photo booth and the zeta beams engulfed me, I reappear in Washington DC.

**Nightwing's POV**

I am running, running but they are always two steps behind. Everything's Black then they suddenly have Stacey, they tortured her, and experiment on her. Flashes of bad deeds she did appeared before me once they were done with her they stabbed her leaving her there to die "Help me Nightwing." She gasped. I ran to help but I can't move I scream. Thrashing around.

I wake up I am thrashing around in my bed, I am yelling a bit and sweat pours down my face. I'm surprised Stacey didn't wake me up, I turn to her, she wasn't in her bed. I panic the nightmare flashing back to me.

**Stacey's POV**

I snap my jaws down on his arm, and scratch furiously. The man grabs hold of his bleeding arm, the other robber tries to take the goods and run but I jump right in front of him and growl until he is against the wall, I morph back into Stacey and punch him. He hits the cement wall and slides down unconscious. My skill to morph into animals is something I actually inherited from my great grandfather, one I greatly appreciated. I tied the robbers as the alarmed owners and police arrive. I had been fighting crime all night and though it was only minor things, I was out of the house out of my prison I was free, it felt good to have the wind in my hair flying from building to building.

**Red Arrow's POV**

We run out of the house on the lookout for Stacey. Nightwing had woke up in the night running out hysterically talking about Stacey gone. I was with kid Flash we were looking around the area of the house at the same time alerting the league and the team. We look down every street. what if she has been kidnapped? That when I see it a figure running away I steady my bow and shoot a volley of arrows. One man was pinned to the wall by arrows, I shoot a gas arrow at him before he could escape. I shoot a fire arrow at the other one lets off an artificial fire (but the bad guys think it's real) it spreads neatly into a ring of fire around the criminal. He crumples to the floor gasping.

**Baman's POV**

My radio on the Batmobile beeped. It was Superman, "Ah Bats we have a problem, Nightwing woke up earlier tonight and um.. Stacey was missing. No trace of her, no clues nothing she just.. Disappeared." I shake my head, there had to be clues? She couldn't be missing? I wasn't going to let those thugs get her."I am on the lookout."

I had combed everywhere in Gotham no trace of Stacey, I turn on the radio trying to lose myself in my thoughts that when one caught my attention. "Countless crimes have been wrapped up for police. Upon reaching the scenes of many crimes the villains have been caught and tied up ready for the police to pick up. Is a new hero in town?" I decided to investigate.

Speeding down the streets of Washington DC looking for a sign of Stacey I hear something on the radio. "One of Washington DC's major banks are being attacked, the attackers are demanding money and are armed police are on the way to the crime now but is it too late?" My tires screech as I quickly turn to the bank.

I pull up out the front and run into the bank a girl in spandex, a black top showing her midsection, a black with hood up and a domino mask was taking down all the attackers. One more left she kicks him in the face immediately as her heavy boots make contact he is shot back. She turns to me realising I was there. "Hey Bats!" She sheepishly waved.

**Red Arrow's POV**

We run up to them realising we had caught Superman and Martian Manhunter. We sheepishly grin and help them out, Superman quickly recovered from the knock out gas and went into fighting mode then he realised it was us. He got a quite annoyed for our accident though Kid Flash made sure most of the blame was on me. I sigh the point was not one of us had found Stacey yet and if she was kidnapped she could be long gone by now. Suddenly Superman put a hand to his ear, "You've found her! Is she okay?" We all threw questions at him, he put a finger to his lips in a silence motion.

Superman laughed "Bat's she just had a bit of cabin fever give her break I would do the same in her position...Okay." He turned to us.

"What, where, when, why?" Kid Flash asked reminding me of primary school.

Superman thought for a second "What... Stacey was found catching criminals all over the place. Where in Washington DC. When since earlier this night I'm guessing a bit after she was meant to go to sleep. Why I think the day or so she has been here has given her cabin fever." that answered all our questions in one. I grin typical Stacey.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
